Wireless networks are widely used today. Wireless technology provides many advantages over wired networks. However, while it is easy to prevent wired network users from joining external wired networks without permission, it is difficult to prevent unauthorized access of external wireless networks by wireless network users. More specifically, it is easy for an unauthorized wireless network user such as a child or employee to reconfigure a computer (e.g., their laptop) to join a nearby (uncontrolled) wireless network (e.g., one set up by a neighbor). By joining an external uncontrolled wireless network, a managed user such as a child or employee can easily circumvent network controls that are in place on their local network, such as a parental control system or company access restrictions.
Methodology is known that enables an agent to prevent specific computing devices (endpoints) from joining non-approved wireless networks. If the agent is provided with a list of endpoints to control, it can apply appropriate security precautions to the listed endpoints. What the known methodology lacks is the ability to easily identify such endpoints in a quick and seamless way. It would be desirable address this issue.